The modular housing unit of the type known as a mobile home has long been a popular choice of living quarters, and more so in recent years as such homes have become larger and more gracious. On site, such homes are supported off the wheels and on a foundation which typically is constructed of concrete block that supports the corners and intermediate sections of the housing structure. The concrete block foundation can rest on the ground, a concrete slab or other supportive surface. From time to time, the housing structure is apt to shift as occasioned by settling of the ground, wind force or the like. The usual practice is to make leveling adjustments to the foundation by the insertion of shims. In order to maintain structural integrity of the housing unit, proper leveling is necessary from time to time, yet the use of such shims is cumbersome and unreliable.